Bakso Mas Momon
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Cinta mah ada di mana aja. Di warung bakso pun ada. Ini kisah tentang Mas Momon dan Ci Jini yang selalu mesra meski sibuk ngelayanin pelanggan mereka. BTS. Namjin. (nyelip Minyoon). Masih dengan Sundanese!AU. Silakan baca dulu fanfic Kolecer supaya lebih jelas untuk beberapa bagian cerita.


**Bakso Mas Momon**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Namjin. Minyoon**

.

.

.

 _Bakso Mas Momon._ Ada _banner_ yang mamprang di atas sebuah tempat makan yang terbilang cukup populer di komplek Bangtan dan sekitarnya. Letaknya di pinggir jalan utama, jadi orang nggak perlu masuk-masuk gang buat nyari tempatnya. Yang makan di situ selain warga komplek, juga orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat. Dari jam makan siang, sampe malem selalu rame. Banyak motor parkir. Mobil juga. Pokoknya udah santer deh itu.

Yang punya sekaligus yang ngelayanin pelanggan itu namanya Mas Momon. Orang bilang, Mas Momon itu seksi. Badannya tinggi gede dan berisi. Mas Momon punya lesung pipit manis, nggak kalah dari Afgan lah. Terus dia juga punya kumis baplang yang nggak kalah dari Mas Adam suaminya Inul. Banyak ibu-ibu yang dateng ke situ selain buat makan juga buat ngeliatin Mas Momon ngeracik bakso. Deuh. Idola ibu-ibu deh pokoknya.

Mas Momon punya seorang istri. Turunan Cina-sunda, namanya Ci Jini. Dia juga sering bantuin suaminya ngelayanin pelanggan—tapi seringnya cuman ngomelin Mas Boi yang jadi karyawannya di situ. Ci Jini ini kayak _guest star_ yang ditunggu-tunggu. Nggak tiap hari dateng, tapi sekalinya dateng pelanggan gatau kenapa jadi dua kali lipat lebih banyak. Banyakan bapak-bapak sama aa-aa. Mungkin gara-gara cantiknya Ci Jini jadi orang bawa motor yang lewat pun sekali lirik langsung ga bisa berpaling. Haciye.

Sore itu, bakso Mas Momon lagi rame banget. Kan katanya bakso mah makanan segala musim ya, jadi mau panas terik juga orang mah tetep aja jajan. Tempat makan itu ribut banget sama suara orang ngobrol dan kentrang-kentring sendok-garpu. Mas Momon yang gagah perkasa nggak capek-capek ngelayanin pesenan. Dari tadi dia nggak berenti-berenti masukin mi kuning, soun, sawi, sama bawang ke mangkok. Terus nuang kuah sama baksonya. Gitu aja terus. Mungkin kalau ada inovasi robot peracik bakso, bakal banyak membantu. Tapi kayaknya cita rasa nggak bisa menandingi racikan Mas Momon asli.

"Maaas, baksoo~"

"Eh! Mas Nchim!"

Mas Momon kedatengan seorang pelanggan lagi. Eh nggak ding, dua. Soalnya aa-aa yang dateng itu bawa cewek.

"Mbak." sapa Mas Momon. Sempet-sempetnya. Padahal lagi ngerebusin kikil.

Mas Momon udah hapal sama dua muda-mudi itu. A Nchim sama Teh Ugi. Udah jadi langganan sih. Tapi biasanya jajan sendiri-sendiri. Ngeliat mereka dateng berduaan, Mas Momon ikutan seneng.

"Bakso yamin dua ya!" kata aa-aa ganteng yang pake kaos polo biru itu.

"Siap. Minumnya apa?"

"Minumnya mau apa Teh?" si A Nchim nanya ke Teh Ugi.

"Ng... Jus alpuket ajah." kata Teh Ugi, dengan nada khas sundanis di akhir vokal A.

"Yaudah Nchim juga mau jus alpuket. Jadi yamin dua, jus alpuketnya dua ya Mas." kata A Nchim ngomplitin.

"Mih! Mamih! _Jus alpuketne loro_!" jus alpuketnya dua—kata Mas Momon, manggilin istrinya yang lagi nyantai ngipas-ngipas di pojokan. Si Ci Jini rada kaget sih tau-tau di panggil. Tapi dengan sigap dia buru-buru jalan ke tempat ngejus.

"Ooh! A Nchim! Teh Ugi." kata Ci Jini pas ngambil alpuket dari etalasenya. Ci Jini kalo senyum manis banget, sampe pipi tembemnya keliatan penuh di muka. Mas Momon yang kebetulan liat dia lagi senyum pun ikutan senyum gemes. Gimana Mas Momon nggak cinta? Nggak bakal ada cici-cici yang matanya belo kulitnya sawo menjelang mateng dan punya senyum macem Ci Jini. _The one and only._

A Nchim dan Teh Ugi manggut aja waktu di sapa.

"Nchim cari tempat duduk dulu ya, Mas."

" _Monggo."_

Dan dua sejoli yang Mas Momon doakan cepet nikah itu pun nyari tempat duduk. Mas Momon nunjukin ke mereka kalau masih ada tempat kosong di belakang sana. Abis nunjukin tempat, mas Momon balik lagi ke pekerjaannya.

"Boi! Boi! _Iki_ anterin ke meja _telu_!" ini anterin ke meja tiga—Mas Momon manggilin karyawannya. Si Mas Boi yang dipanggil buru-buru nyamperin bawa _baki_ alias nampan. Mas Momon naroin mangkok-mangkok yang udah lengkap isinya di atas _baki._

"Minumnya nggak sekalian _atuh_ Mas?"

" _Ndak_ muat! Nyusul _bae_ nanti minumnya." kata Mas Momon rada kesel. Soalnya Mas Boi udah bawa empat mangkok, kalo ditambah empat gelas juga nggak mungkin bakalan kebawa. Udah tau bakinya sempit. "Mih, minumnya _uwes_?" minumnya udah—tanya dia ke istrinya.

"Es teh manis empat, udah ini Papih."

"Anterin, Mih."

" _Ari ieu jus apuketna kumaha?"_ terus ini jus alpuketnya gimana—tanya Ci Jini. Jus alpuket pesenan A Nchim sama Teh Ugi lagi diblender.

" _Wes_ sama Papih, Mamih anterin _bae iku teh manisne_." Mamih anterin aja itu teh manisnya—jawab Mas Momon pake logat jawa yang masih sedikit medok. Mereka kadang ngobrolnya gitu, yang satu pake bahasa sunda, yang satu pake bahasa jawa, tapi tetep nyambung. Yah, namanya udah suami istri, namanya udah cinta, mau ngobrol pake bahasa Piccolo dari planet Namec juga ngerti-ngerti aja kayaknya.

" _Nya atuh_." iya deh—Ci Jini manggut-manggut. Akhirnya dia ambil _baki_ dan nganterin teh manis pesenan pelanggannya.

Mas Momon yang kebetulan lagi nunggu rebusan mi buat yaminnya ngambil alih jus alpuketnya dulu. Dia goyang-goyangin sendok yang di tengah blender buat sedikit ngaduk. Setelah dirasa cukup, Mas Momon matiin blendernya, terus dia ambil dua gelas tinggi dan nuangin jusnya. Nggak lupa, sebelum dituang, Mas Momon kasih susu kentel manis cokelat.

:::

 _Bakso Mas Momon_

:::

"Panas ya Teh, untung kita dapet tempat duduknya di bawah kipas angin _pisan_." kata A Nchim sambil nopang dagu.

Iya, Teh Ugi duduk di depannya lagi benerin kerudung. Lucu liat Teh Ugi manggut sambil senyum meski cuman sekilas. Pipinya itu loh _, masyaallah_. Kalau makanan udah A Nchim gigit itu.

"Teh Ugi _teh_... lagi skripsian kan ya sekarang?" si A Nchim cari-cari obrolan.

"Iya." jawab Teh Ugi.

"Skripsinya tentang apa, Teh?" tanya A Nchim kepo. Nggak penting sih sebenernya, tapi dia mah asal aja cari topik biar nggak cuman diem doang.

"Yaa... gitu." kata Teh Ugi gantung. Dia nyokel-nyokelin ujung _chasing_ hapenya.

"Gitu gimana?"

"Aa mah nggak akan ngerti _mereun_... kan Aa orang bank bukan orang sastra." Teh Ugi manyun lucu, nganggepnya A Nchim nggak akan ngerti kali.

"Ih, _da_ Aa _teh_ gini-gini juga nggak cuman tau duit doang atuh, Teh..."

Teh Ugi ketawa. A Nchim juga ikutan.

"Skripsi Ugi tentang lagunya BTS, Aa.." akhirnya Teh Ugi jawab juga pertanyaannya A Nchim tadi. Tapi dianya malu-malu gitu nyebutinnya.

"BTS _teh_ apa?"

"Boiben K-pop ih Aa mah masa nggak tau?"

" _Atuh_ Aa _teh_ kudet, Teteh... _maapkeun, ngalembur wae_ di kantor, jadi kotor."

"Kotor?" tanya Teh Ugi bingung.

" _Kolot_ di kantor!"—tua di kantor. "Eheheheheh."

A Nchim ketawa sendiri sama lawakannya. Eh, ternyata Teh Ugi sama recehnya. Mereka ketawa-ketawa aja berdua sebari nunggu.

A Nchim liat Ci Jini nganterin teh manis ke meja sebelah. Dia gak usah nanya pesenannya udah dibikin apa belum, soalnya servis Mas Momon sama Ci Jini mah nggak pernah mengecewakan. Ya pelanggan harus paham juga kalo emang sedikit lama, kan yang beli bukan cuman sendiri, banyak.

Akhirnya nggak lama, pesenan mereka dianterin sama Ci Jini. Langsung sama minumannya. Tapi nggak satu _baki,_ yang minuman dibawain Mas Boi yang ngikutin Ci Jini di belakangnya.

"Ini yah, yamin sama jus alpuketnya."

Ci Jini naroin mangkok mi yamin sama mangkok kuah baso. Minumannya disusul sama Mas Boi.

"Ih, si Cici _mah asaan_ tiap liat _teh_ pake baju merah _wae."_ perasaan tiap liat pake baju merah mulu—kata A Nchim becanda. Ci Jini ketawa.

" _Kos nu rek imlekan wae nya? Bae ah, ameh mencrang jadi nu ngaliwat belok ka dieu."_ kayak yang mau imlekan terus ya? Biarin ah, biar keliatan jadi yang lewat belok sini—kata Ci Jini. A Nchim mah udah paham kalo Ci Jini ngomong sundanya rada kasar. Ya nggak apa-apa lah, bawaan lahir kali.

" _Nuhun nya_ , Ci." makasih ya—kata A Nchim.

Dari tadi sih Teh Ugi cuman asik aja mainin hape. Eh maklum ya, gadis masa kini. Dikit-dikit liat fesyen sama barang cantik di instagram.

Beres nganterin pesenan A Nchim sama Teh Ugi, Ci Jini balik lagi ke habitat bersama sang suami. Mas Momon lagi colok-colokin bakso kecil. Pasti ada yang pesen bakso bakar. Iya, itu salah satu menu favorit anak-anak. Ortunya beli mi bakso, anaknya jajan bakso colok.

"Pih, nggak capek? Sini _ku_ Mamih _we atuh_." sini sama Mamih aja—tawar Ci Jini.

" _Ndak_ pa-pa, Papih _ndak_ capek, Mamih duduk _bae._ Nganterin mangkok bolak balik kan capek _iku_."

Ih, suaminya emang pengertian. Ci Jini meluk Mas Momon dari belakang sekilas. Terus dia senyam-senyum gak jelas sambil jalan ke tempat duduk favoritnya di pojokan. Kipas-kipas lagi deh dia.

:::

 _Bakso Mas Momon_

:::

Seharian ngelayanin pelanggan bikin Mas Momon capek pake banget. Jadi begitu beres tutup warung, Mas momon langsung mandi dan makan. Untungnya sang istri udah masakin Mas Momon makan malem, sop misoa kesukaannya. Mereka makan berdua, romantis banget. Ah, kapan sih mereka nggak romantis?

"Pih, nggak kerasa ya, bentar lagi _teh_ udah mau puasa. Ini berarti _ramadhan_ kelimanya Mamih."

" _Alhamdulillah_ , Mih kalo gitu."

Sebenernya Ci Jini itu mualaf... jadi waktu mau nikah sama Mas Momon dia masuk islam. Tapi meski Ci Jini jadi beda sendiri dari keluarganya, tetep aja rukun. Malah keluarga Ci Jini suka ngajakin Mas Momon kumpul tiap imlek sama natal. Keluarga Mas Momon juga suka ngajakin keluarganya Ci Jini buat kumpul tiap lebaran. Cuman buat kumpul dan makan-makan aja mah kan nggak apa-apa. Namanya juga keluarga. Silaturahmi harus tetep dijaga.

"Papih _uwes_ kenyang Mih."

" _Alhamdulillah."_ kata Ci Jini.

"Abis ini kita solat isya, ya."

" _Enya."_ Ci Jini ngangguk. Dia beresin piring bekas makannya sama bekas makan suaminya. Terus dia mangkat cuci piring dulu, sementara Mas Momon pergi ambil wudhu.

Abis Mas Momon pake sarung dan peci, Ci Jini nyusul ambil wudhu. Terus mereka pun sama-sama masuk mushola. Mas Momon sengaja bikin mushola kecil di rumahnya. Biar enak kalo solat.

Ci Jini gelar sejadah di belakang Mas Momon, terus dia pake mukena bagian bawahnya. Pas mau make bagian atas, Ci Jini dibantuin Mas Momon. Padahal nggak minta.

"Sebenernya Papih kepingin liat Mamih dikerudung... tapi, Papih juga _ndak_ maksa. Kalau Mamih _wes_ siap _bae_... kalau belum ya _ndak_ pa-pa..."

Ci Jini cuman manggut. Dia juga pingin pake hijab tapi belum siap. Nggak tau kenapa, rasanya belum pantes aja gitu buat berhijab. Soalnya Ci Jini masih ngerasa belum sesolehah itu. Untungnya sang suami pengertian. Jadi nggak pernah maksa.

"Yadah sekarang kita solat ya?"

Ci Jini manggut terus kasih senyumnya yang paling manis buat Mas Momon.

Akhirnya mereka solat berjamaah berdua. Lima taun nikah, lima taun kerja sama-sama, solat sama-sama, rukun selalu. Nggak pernah ngeluh meski belum juga dapet momongan. Yah, doain aja. Soalnya kesabaran mah pasti berbuah barokah.

" _Ih aing mah, kudu wudhu deui."_ ih, ngeselin, harus wudhu lagi—baru juga takbir pertama, Ci Jini udah buru-buru buka mukenanya. Mas Momon yang ngedenger istrinya ngedumel dan pergi itu pun jadi nggak konsen dan malah ikutan berenti solat.

"Mamih? Kenapa kamu?"

"Kentut!"

:::

 _Bakso Mas Momon_

:::

 **END**

 _Sebenernya kisah Ci Jini itu terjadi di keluarga saya. Jadi saya sama keluarga itu campur-campur. Tapi tetep aja ngumpul mau imlek kek, lebaran kek, natalan kek. Tapi asikin aja, makanya suka bingung kenapa sih orang diluar sana susah toleransi? *udah ah*_

 _Pengen ngasih tau aja, itu nama karyawannya terinspirasi pas denger lagu Cypher pt.3. Jadi deh si Supreme Boi saya libatkan meski cuman jadi karyawan hihihihihihihi. *ga penting ya*_

 _Dan... setelah bikin Vkook, nanggung kalo nggak dibikin Namjinnya juga. Soalnya di fanfic kolecer cuman kebagian nama doang Mas Momonnya, mana Jin nggak ada pula aheheheh. Maapkeun..._

 _Mungkin saya bakal isi bulan ramadhan dengan fanfic-fanfic ringan macem begini. Biar nunggu bukanya barokah, aheheheh._

 _Salam, penghuni kamar penjaga kasur._


End file.
